Do you love me?
by danascully6
Summary: Scully is in love... with an unexpected person. This is taking an unexpected turn.. I'm not gonna spoil it for ya! CH4 UP! 5 YEARS SINCE LAST UPDATE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok guys, this is probably going to be a bit weird and I don't know how it's going to work out, but still… It is going to be smutty but in a different way to what is around at the moment! Let's get on with this…..**

Scully walked along the corridor to the office. She walked in through the door as she would on any usual day. But this was no ordinary day. Today was the day they had decided to let everyone know. Both she and Monica Reyes realised that this wouldn't be easy, but they also realised that they worked in the FBI. That meant that if they tried to keep it a secret from everyone for much longer, they would soon be found out anyway. Scully and Reyes were a couple. They had been together for a year and they had enjoyed every minute of it. At home they could be themselves, at work; they stole glances at each other when no-one else could see.

Part of Scully loved the thrill of doing something different to everybody else. Reyes liked the idea of everybody knowing, but she knew she did not have the guts to tell everybody herself. She left that to one of two options; the first being that they were caught kissing or something along those lines. The news would be around the headquarters in minutes and they had done the easiest thing possible, the most natural at least. The second option was to let Scully do the honours and just stand next to her as the quiet one. Reyes preferred the first idea and she was sure she could persuade Scully to think the same way. She loved Scully but sometimes there were things that came between them.

One of the main things was work. Another was they way they both thought about things, they way they did things. Reyes was more of an impatient person, the type to do things in the way that meant the least work, even if it meant that it would be a little rough around the edges afterwards. Scully did things the other way around. She knew that even if it meant doing more work, it would be worth it for the perfect outcome. Sometimes this made them disagree, but they never argued. They made a compromise and through a mix of self sacrifice and pure love they always agreed some how. Reyes and Scully were grateful for this. Scully knew that when this finally came out, nothing would ever be the same again.

*****

So the plan was set. Scully and Reyes were to be 'caught' kissing in the back hall, parallel to the corridor leading to the X-Files office. Agent Liest walked down that hall every day at 10:00am without fail. 4 minutes before that, Scully and Reyes would meet up and wait for the perfect moment. They would probably be together at that time anyway but just in case they had excuses ready for whoever may begin to hold them up. It was 9:00am by the time they had made the last decisions and so that gave them just an hour to pretend to be normal until 'the time'.

They sat together in the office, Reyes wondering what Mulder was up to on holiday and Scully worrying about how her few friends would take the news that was about to come out.

"Why are you worried, Scully?" Reyes said blankly, staring into space.

"Huh? Oh I'm not." Scully replied distractedly.

"Yes you are. I can tell just by the atmosphere in this room." Scully suddenly turned to look at Reyes, but said nothing.

"I just don't know…. If… oh no... don't worry. I'm just being paranoid."

"No, Scully what? If you are having any doubt about us, then we don't have to carry on…." Reyes began trailing off, just as Scully butted in.

"No! It's nothing like that!! I just don't know if I want everyone knowing just yet. I was wondering if it were too soon." Scully said.

"So are you telling me that if you were with Mulder or Doggett even, you would wait for as long as this to tell everyone?"

"Well. You know that would never happen! I can't answer that, because I know it would never happen…" Scully looked hurt.

"I'm sorry Dana. I guess I'm just nervous. I don't regret anything but its still a big step. I mean from being a pretty, straight girl to a lesbian in a relationship with my co-worker!! It sounds cool, but it's just gonna be weird at first, with everyone knowing and all."

"I know Mon. It's going to be hard but it's going to be worth it. I can't wait, but I'm nervous as hell!"

Just as Scully said her last word, the clock struck 10.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, hope you guys liked the first chapter. I hope this story is gonna come out good. Can you all review with requests to how long you would like me to make this story, coz I have no idea :P. By the way, although this is set at some point during the 6****th ****(ish) season, there has been other happenings, in which none of the Lone Gunmen (I know the Lone gunmen would not be dead by this time anyway, I just thought I would let you know who was alive :P) or Agent Pendrell have been killed. Right so here goes….**

10:00 am. Agents Scully and Reyes were 4 minutes late. They had decided to go to the hall behind their office at 4 minutes to 10 that morning; however their conversation had delayed them. When they realized they were late, they ran down the hall, as fast as their high heels would carry them. They managed to get to the hall in time and set their plan into action. Within seconds they had found each other's bodies, kissing and stroking as they went. Scully was leaning up against the wall. Reyes began to unbutton Scully's shirt, and was inside, teasing her. Scully wanted more. The pleasure she was experiencing was overwhelming.

Just then, they heard footsteps. They were in a darkened area of the corridor, so they could not see who it was that was standing there. All they knew was that the footsteps stopped. The person was standing still watching the goings on, Scully and Reyes pretended not to have noticed that anyone else was even there.

"Agent Scully? Is that you?" A stunned, yet wary voice rang out. It was a familiar voice. Both women recognized it straight away. Agent Pendrell began slowly making his way down the hall again. Then he became aware of who Agent Scully was with. His face dropped. As he neared the two women realization dawned on his face. "What are you doing?!?!" he exclaimed. "Agent Scully… You… and… _her?" _ he stammered. Scully turned to look at him and gave him that mischievous half-smile that could make any man die inside.

"Yes that's right Agent Pendrell. I.. _we _are together. Do you have a problem with that?" She knew that he did, but not with the fact that she was with Agent Reyes, but the fact that he now understood that she would never be his.

He had had a 'crush' on her for ages. He had invited her to have a drink with him and she had gone, but she had not realized the reason for his invitation. He had asked her to his home, because he wanted to ask her something even more important. He wanted to express his feelings for her. He had had his eye on her for about a year by then, and it had taken him almost as long to pluck up the courage to ask her out. When he had explained how he felt about her, she had backed off; he had been so confused, wondering what he had done wrong. Was she already in a relationship with someone else? He had pondered every possibility, so that when the time came for him to find out what her reasons were, he would be ready. Or so he had thought. Seemingly he had thought through every explanation, apart from this one. The woman he loved was a lesbian.

When he came back to earth after the shock he could not think what he was to do now. He was confused, upset and most of all angry. He realized she felt she could not trust him, or rather she did not want to trust him. What he had seen here would be enough to break any man. What would the Bureau say?

Scully was looking at him, studying his reaction. She had noticed the look of shock quickly ebb away and an expression of severe pain take its place. She realized how much pain this must cause him, but she couldn't help the way she felt. She broke away from Reyes and re-buttoned her shirt. She then straightened her outfit and proceeded to walk away. She knew that there would be an argument if she stayed any longer. Reyes saw what she was doing and followed behind her, taking one glace back at Agent Pendrell, unlike Scully.

"You do know I will have to tell the authorities about this don't you?" Agent Pendrell called after them. Neither of the two women answered him, they just continued walking.

"Well that went well!" Scully said when they arrived back at the office.

"Yeah…. Could'a been better…" Reyes said in her normal tone. They sat in silence, ready and waiting for the obviously impending meeting with Skinner to be announced. After about 5 minutes the phone rang. Scully picked it up and in the best professional voice that she could muster, "Hello? FBI X-Files office, Agent Scully speaking?"

"Agent Scully, could I see you and Agent Reyes in my office in 10 minutes?"

"Certainly Sir, we will be there right away."

"Good." And the phone went dead. Scully knew by the tone of Skinner's voice, that he was not a happy assistant director. He sounded like he had a lot to do and another pile of trouble had just been added to his inbox. Ten minutes passed as Scully told Reyes what Skinner had said and they made their way up to his office, getting their story straight on the way. When they arrived at the office Walter Skinner was already standing at the door. With his black pinstripe suit and his white and blue shirt he looked exactly as he always did. Like a well-groomed, bald, businessman.

"Ah, Agents. Come on in. Now, what happened at ten o'clock?" Skinner asked plainly and calmly. Scully and Reyes looked at each other, deciding who would speak first.

"Well….." Scully began, "It goes like this..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like… forever! I got all wrapped up in the whole "Simple Minded" things and I have had a chest infection for ages and now have found out I suffer seriously from panic attacks….! But yeah, you guys don't wanna know what's been going to crap in my life; here is the next chapter- gives me a chance to lose myself in the world of X-Files. :)**

"We have been in love for about a year now…. Possibly longer. We understood that it was going to be complicated in our line of work, but it had to be done. If other agents can have relationships together then what's the difference, just because we are women?" Scully fell silent. Skinner looked up at her and followed her gaze to the door of his office, which had opened and, in the doorway stood a familiar figure. Mulder. Scully's eyes fell to her feet and Reyes simply shut hers, put a hand to her temple and whispered "Oh dear…. Here it goes now….".

Mulder moved into the room further, enough to close the door behind him. Skinner said nothing, which was unusual because this man did not like it when people walked into his office unexpected- especially if he was in the middle of a meeting. Scully immediately clammed up, and Reyes could sense it. She reached for Scully's hand and found it squished between her knees. Scully was reluctant at first but then timidly released her grip and her hand came free. Reyes instantly caught hold of it, and held it in a clasp that would hopefully send the message to Scully that she would never let her go.

Mulder then walked right up to Scully, and looked at her. It was a look of pure pain and betrayal. The glare caught Scully, and her mind began to race. It felt like her eyes were being burnt by red hot cinders, flying from a furnace. His piercing green eyes, boring down into her, like the look was enveloping her whole body. Instead he was in fact just looking into her eyes. The eyes are the portal to the soul, and Mulder could see Scully's soul more clearly than ever before. As he looked, he could almost see everything she was feeling, understand that it was unfair of him to put her in this position, but at the same time he felt she had been stringing him along all these years. Although she had never made a move on him, he had always believed that it had been possible, but now he had found out the hard way, that it was not.

It had hit him like a ton of bricks, falling from the sky. Now he felt himself falling. All conscious efforts to stay afloat seemed hopeless. He felt himself land, flat on the floor as if he had been dropped from an airplane without parachute. When he had landed, the impact winded him. He felt his breath suddenly disappear. He could feel every little element of normality fading from his life. He began to try to speak, but words evaded him. He looked at the room again, and began to feel drowsy and as he looked, he felt his breath that was slowly returning, catch in his throat. His heart was beating at a rate that he was sure should kill him, and his hands had turned ice cold. He could feel tears running down his cheeks, but felt so detached that he didn't realize they were coming from him. He felt nauseous and he could feel his body being rocked by odd shudders. As his body continued to be wracked with convulsions, his mind stayed racing. "how could she do this…? To me..? Her of all people! Like that! What was she thinking??" He kept playing the scene over in his head… and every time brought a new plunge of pain to his heart. She had been everything to him, but clearly she hadn't felt the same way. She had thrown it all away just like that, without even a backwards glance. He was broken.

Scully looked up at Mulder and her eyes filled with tears. She remembered every single moment she had spent with him, the way he looked after her when she was fighting her cancer, the way she had saved his life and butt a thousand times. The time they were in the woods avoiding moth men, and Mulder had insisted she sang to him, even though she couldn't carry a tune, and she had sung "Joy to the World" over and over until he had finally fallen asleep with his head in her lap. She remembered the way he used to poke fun at her and the way she would give as good as she got. The way they argued for fun over other women…. Other women. She remembered the way she had felt when they were investigating the case in New Hampshire, when Detective Angela White had been "getting on well" with Mulder. She had felt so bad she had smoked. She felt disgusted with herself afterwards, but realized it was more than just the planetary alignments that had affected her that day. The way she had felt when Dr. Bambi Berenbaum had spent time with Mulder in Massachusetts in the case about the mortally dangerous cockroaches. The familiar feeling came back to her when she imagined their lives in a few years. Separate and, each with their own parteners, she realised she was jealous of that other woman.

Then Scully realised somethig else. Mulder had always been there for her. She had always been there for him. Sure, they argued like cat and dog sometimes, but that just made everything more obvious to her. She was in the wrong relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Oh my gosh. It's been 5 years. I've left school, and got engaged in that time! I read through a few of my fan fics from back in the day, and discovered I left this one unfinished! So here I am, back once more, to finish what I started, and possibly release some more! Keep the R&Rs coming; I need to know what you guys want ;) lots of love, Sophie xx**

Sat at home the evening following the meeting with Skinner, Scully curled her slender legs up underneath her and tucked her hands under the blanket draped over her body. Reyes sat at the other end of the sofa staring at her. The television was on in the background, and Scully was vaguely aware of a man screaming from a hospital bed surrounded by nurses. She felt Reyes' eyes trained on her, watching her like a hawk watches its prey before it attacks. She kept her head down, her eyes focussed on her lap. Reyes was worried about her, she knew that, but she wasn't up to talking right now. In fact she hadn't said a word since seeing Mulder in the meeting. It was as though the words had been ripped from her throat, the way she had ripped Mulder's heart from his chest with her love for Reyes.

"Talk to me Dana…" Reyes spoke softly, reaching under the covers for Scully's hand. Scully pulled back, flinching at her touch. Reyes froze, and then retracted her hand, confused at her lover's reaction. Scully remained still, head hung, deep in her own thoughts. She could not get the look on Mulder's face out of her mind, the pain in his eyes, she felt as though, in that moment, she watched his soul breaking in front of her eyes. She knew then that she had made a terrible mistake. She had hurt the person that meant the most to her in the world, but now she was faced with a predicament she could not see a way out of. In order to fix her relationship with Mulder, she now had to hurt someone else she cared very deeply about. She sighed deeply and covered her face with her hands, the way she had found herself doing a lot whilst working with Mulder. She ran through the situation in her head for the fiftieth time that evening and once more she still did not know what she was going to do. Just as she rubbed her eyes and removed her hands, Reyes stood up and walked out of the living room. Scully followed her with her blue-eyed gaze, wanting so badly to say something to her, but finding herself unable. As Reyes disappeared out of the door, Scully's face began to screw up, and when she heard Reyes step on the bottom of the stairs, the first tear rolled silently down her face. Once she started, she could not stop, breaking out into sobs that wracked her body, as tears continued to fall, soaking the cover over her knees. Time passed, and the sobs reduced to silently falling tears, her eyes feeling sore and swollen behind her dark lashes. After what felt like a lifetime, she swung her legs over the sofa, pushing the blanket from her knees at the same time. As she stood, she felt her legs wobble, her knees stiff from being curled beneath her. She grabbed her keys, and left the apartment, headed for the parking lot, and ultimately, her car.  
Scully eased herself into the driver's seat, fumbling around with the key, her mind racing. When she finally found the ignition, she slid the key in, and started the engine. Laying her feet over the pedals, she pulled out of the basement. She had no idea where she was headed yet, she just felt she needed to drive. Cruising down the road, she took a right, coming out onto the freeway, and put her foot down. She hit 65mph, and slid her finger onto the left column on her steering wheel, and pressed the raised button, launching the cruise control. She lifted her feet off the pedals and relaxed, breathing deeply and evenly. Suddenly her mind had become surprisingly blank, giving her the impression that even her body had had enough of thinking for the time being. As she drove, she spotted a sign for services coming up. She disengaged the cruise control, taking back full control of the car, and began to slow as she approached the respite. When she had found herself a parking spot, she got out of her car, and locked the doors behind her. Walking slowly into the store, she spied an old lady shuffling along the makeshift pathway that ran along the freeway, carrying a bag. She couldn't help but imagine the bag being full of empty tin cans. She allowed herself a small, inward smile, thinking of Mulder and how he would continuously rib her about how she would one day become one of those ladies if she wasn't careful. As quickly as the thought came, it left, leaving her with the same broken feelings that she had tried so hard to rid herself of all evening. She walked straight up to the counter in the store, readying her wallet, and asked the cashier for a packet of twenty Marlboro Menthols and a lighter. She had tried to convince herself in the past that menthol cigarettes were better for her health than regular cigarettes. Of course, she knew they weren't, but it helped her peace of mind. She exited the shop, and returned to her vehicle, deciding to head back tonwards her home. She knew where she was going this time, and she got up to speed, re-engaged the cruise control, and picked up her new purchases. Tearing open the packet with her teeth, one hand on the wheel, the other holding the box, she felt her pulse begin to race slightly. She didn't know what it was about smoking, but when she did it, she always felt naughty. She once again used her teeth, and pulled free a cigarette. Replacing the packetback on the passenger seat, she ignited the lighter, lighting the cigarette now perfectly balanced between her soft pink lips. As the first plumes of smoke unfurled from the glowing end, she took a deep drag, relaxing back into her seat as the chemicals began working their magic on her stressed out body. She put the lighter between her legs, and pulled the cigarette from her lips, enjoying the sensation of the cigarette between her fingers, and watched in her rear view mirror as the smoke escaped her lips. She took the exit off the freeway, and then proceeded to take another pull from the menthol in her hand, her eyes beginning to roll with the pleasure as the cool minty flavour hit the back of her throat.

After twenty minutes of driving along winding back roads, she arrived at the viewpoint she used to enjoy frequenting. She parked up at the top of the hill, and walked over to one of the deserted picnic tables erected on the side of the hill. She stepped over the bench, and sat down, placing the cigarettes on the table in front of her. She sighed deeply and looked out, taking in the beautiful view in front of her. Below, the city sprawled before her, lights flickering. To both sides of her, trees stood tall, making her feel safe, protected by their strong branches. She removed another cigarette from the packedt and sparked up, feeling at ease for the first time that day.

After an hour of sitting at the picnic bench, alone in the dark, Scullyfan had begun to feel cold, the evening breeze nibbling at her fingers and ears. She had finally hot footed it back to her car, and was now sitting in the driver's seat beginning to warm up. She took a breath, started the engine, and made her way home. As she entered her apartment complex, she noted the time- 1:02AM. She figured Reyes would be asleep by the time she returned, praying that she could relax on the sofa and at least get some sleep before she had to raise herself and go to work. Not to mention make a decision about her life. But she had decided to put that point out of her mind for now. As she entered through the door, she put her keys and cigarettes down of the coffee table in the middle of the room, and looked up. There on the sofa, sat Reyes.  
"Since when do you smoke?" Reyes asked in a soft voice. Scullyfan looked at her, and then dropped her head. She gently lowered herself onto the sofa, as far as she could from the beautiful lady in front of her, and took a breath.

**A/N: So there you go guys! My first chapter in 5 years! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm so glad to be back! R&R, let me know what I've missed and what you want to see happen next! Thanks all xxx**


End file.
